1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stackable containers.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Many containers have been designed that are stackable or interlocking For example, many plastic food containers are designed so that the bottom of each container mates with the top or lid of each container to allow the containers to be stacked in an interlocked manner. Such designs facilitate the storage of the containers in minimal space on a shelf.